She knew it to be true
by press here
Summary: Diana Blythe left Ingleside to find something that was missing...what she found, was far beyond anything she had imagined
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do no own any of the Anne characters**

**She knew it to be true**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She needed to leave

As the soft autumn breeze swept past her, she knew it to be true. The thick wood of the veranda was uncomfortable and shadows had begun to creep slowly into the horizon and yet her mind remained fixed on that one thought. Ingleside to many was the epitome of comfort and her family models for future generations to come. But, whenever she came to face them, she felt the same discomfort that coursed through her at the moment. A discomfort that so much could hide, but so little make disappear.

She gingerly stood from her position on the veranda and began towards an unknown place, for that, she realized, was what she needed. She walked and discovered things that had before escaped her eyes. She needn't the comforting glances sent to her by her beloved family, she needn't the stray stares of pity that fueled loneliness into her soul…No, she needed to leave, to escape to a new environment, where faint ghosts of lost brothers would no longer follow her, haunting her in memories and dreams…

For too long had her identity been attached to a wholesome house of laughter, to a family of good intentions, to a life of unhindered privilege. She would start afresh, a blossom amongst unknown species. She did not want to run away from this life, she did not mean to hide, She wanted only to live once more and relieve herself of the pain that so plagued her.

She needed to leave

* * *

"I am to teach in India."

All pleasantries and chatter at the Ingleside table came to an abrupt halt. All pairs of eyes, be them brown, hazel or gray, turned to face the source of such unlikely words.

They found only a young woman, in her early twenties, whose hair was of the clearest mahogany and eyes of the brightest green. Surprise was evident on their faces. _Surely_, good, sensible, logical Di Blythe did not truly intend to stray away to _India_…

Comprehension suddenly flickered in grey, green eyes. Relief surged through Di's heart. Mother, good, dear mother understood. The look in those wide dreamy eyes told it all. Then came the words that sent a soft calm coursing through her:

"Di, I _truly_ am proud that you were chosen. _Oh_, but couldn't you have given us some warning…You gave me _quite_ a shock."

And that was it , the looks of shock were replaced by pride, confusion and hurt. When it was all done, Di retreated to her room. It was a room that for so many years witnessed hidden tears, silent cries and desolate stares,

And as she stared at the wall that recorded her \and Nan's growth spurts, she knew she would miss it all.

She knew it to be true


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anne series**

**She knew it to be true**

**Chapter 2**

A gentle hue of light stretched out across the darkened room. Glimpses of childhood memories were dispersed in the shape of yellowing drawings and abandoned objects to which dreams and fears had been revealed. At that particular moment, as rays of moonlight fought against bodiless shadows, two figures lay in beds of comfortable allure. In the conjoined beds, on adjacent pillows, hair of a deep chestnut mixed with hair of clear mahogany.

As Diana Blythe lay in bed with the sister that for forever had been her confidant, she felt a tinge of doubt. No longer would the be nights where nightmares were forgotten by the words of unhindered tenderness, no longer would the gay the gay sound of laughter echo through Ingleside and into her ears, no longer would she be one of the town in which she had grown. No longer… Instead, her fate would be attached to an unknown country, with unknown people and unknown intentions.

Was it really worth it?

Was the thought of thinking of Walter, _remembering_ Walter so much to bear that she had to find refuge in _India_? Could she really give up all she knew for a chance to start afresh? She no longer knew, and that was what scared her most…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Di…Di… _Di!_ Diana Blythe, wake up this instant! I _know _you're awake."

And indeed she was. As she opened her eyes, she took in all that surrounded her, From the light yellow walls to the warm pink blankets that clothed to the angry brunette that awaited her. Nan…She quickly picked herself off the bed and stood in front of her twin.

"Now, I am awake Nan. You didn't need to scream…"

And that was it. Those simple words which would have meant nothing to any other individual meant so much more to Nan. Pearly droplets of tears descended from her eyes and onto her cheeks. It was a steady flow of tears, a steady flow of pain.

"_Why _must you leave Di? Can't you be happy here with us…? _Why._"

Faced with this kind of confrontation, Di did not know what to do. She stared at her twin, her _beloved_ twin, and could not help but feel a surge of guilt... After all it was her fault Nan now stood before her crying.

She took a deep breath, in an attempt to a clear her mind, before replying:

"I have nothing to lose by leaving…You have so much…Your engagement to Jerry…"

The instant she said these words, a flash passed through Nan's eyes: "Is this about Jerry, are you _jealous_?"

Suddenly, despite the context in which they stood, Di felt a flash of anger towards her sister. Nan…the pretty one, the first one to be complimented, the first to be kissed, the first to fall in love. She had always come first, even in birth. Maybe she was jealous; maybe the reason she so needed to get out of Ingleside was the aura of happiness that always seemed to surround Nan.

Always Nan…

"I am not jealous of you _Anne. _If I feel the need to go to India, I shall very well go."

"But _why_ Di? Why must you leave?!"

The hurt and despair in Nan's voice erased all traces of anger she had previously felt towards her. With one long stride. Di had breached the distance between them and now held in her arm the perfect sister she would never hate.

"I love you so much Nan…_so_ much."

………………………………………………………………………

Strange…

She knew to describe it by that word only, for truly, that was what it was. A gentle haze of dust drifting between legs of adults and children alike and mixed with the smell of spices and herbs. The air held a touch of humidity, yet it did not bother herm for she realized she was truly content. Children of all ages strayed from loving mother t play games between stands while emitting sounds of pure joy.

Truly, Di shared in their joy.

"Come Mrs. Blythe, we must not get lost."

Di turned back to her guide and offered a mile. Out of pure excitement she grabbed the brown hand of her guide and dragged the brown skinned, brown eyed, dark haired girl down the bust bazaar. Green eyes lit up with mirth and a laugh that warmed the hearts pf many around her escaped her throat. She ran through the throng of people, carefree with no thoughts of the past and so many more for the future.

"Truly I tell you Mittiyi, I have never felt happier!"


End file.
